


【歪宽】精益求精

by vekol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vekol/pseuds/vekol
Summary: 宽歪互攻前提下的歪宽车。这次不是ABO，现实世界基础。





	【歪宽】精益求精

 

Toni和队友连夜庆祝完自己在皇马的第一个欧冠冠军回到家中，累得直接往床上躺，没想到下一刻Marco便跟着钻进了被窝，抱着Toni在他耳边亲了一下。

Toni眨了下眼睛，挑眉问他：“想做？”

Marco没说话，只是抱着他的手开始有些不规矩地在他身上乱摸，Toni不得不再次开口提醒：“不想做就别摸了，硬了的话难睡。”

Marco还是不回他话，然而求欢的动作更加大胆了，还凑过去啃了下Toni的喉结，Toni有些哭笑不得，捏了捏他的脸，“说话。”

Marco双手环着他的腰，脸则贴在他的胸膛上，终于嬉皮笑脸地说：“嗯，我想做。”

Toni听了，笑着低下头吻他。几个月不见，他也不是不想做，只是刚踢完一场欧冠决赛，他实在累得要命。“我现在累死了，做不动。”

“……Toni你年纪轻轻的就不行了啊。”

“换你去踢满120分钟欧冠决赛再庆祝到大半夜的试试？哦，不过首先多特蒙德要能晋级。”Toni说，也不等Marco回嘴，直接实际地提供了一个折衷办法：“要做的话，你在上面吧。”

Toni在平时更喜欢在上面，Marco对此也没什么意见，偶尔图着新鲜才换他在上面，但这次明显是Toni自己想偷懒，Marco一开始对他这个提议还有些不满，撇着嘴道：“我对奸尸没兴趣。”

Toni冷笑了一下，“是不是奸尸，那就要看你行不行了。”

这种挑衅对Marco来说实在很有用，屡试不爽。Marco学着Toni冷冷哼了一声，立刻伸长手臂去拿保险套和润滑油，把Toni掀翻后扒了裤子就开始给他做扩张。

Marco是真的不熟练，技术不精。Toni抱着枕头趴着想，他原本还想就这么由着Marco随他的意思去做，他说不定还能抓紧时间睡会，但是不断有手指往自己后穴里戳的异物感让他想睡也睡不了，Toni干脆稍微侧过身，一边伸手握住自己腿间的性器上下撸动，一边开口给Marco提示：“Marco，你润滑剂多用点，嗯……再往里头插没关系、再深点……对，很近了。”

Marco自己身上的衣服都还没脱，但光是看着Toni一边自慰一边用那充满磁性的声音指挥自己用手指操他的屁股，都情不自禁地脸红心跳起来，胯间的分身也明顯有了昂揚抬頭的跡象。

Toni自然注意到了，坏心眼地抬腿轻轻踩在Marco勃起的胯间，用脚掌缓缓磨蹭着。

“Toni……”Marco被他刺激得呻吟了一声，也不知道是想求饶还是让对方的动作再更激烈一些。

“嗯？”

不得不说被上比上人轻松多了，尤其是在全身累得不想动的时候。Marco在他体内的手指已经增加到三根，就着润滑剂将湿热的内壁给撑开，规律地抽插着。“你太紧了，Toni。”Marco的声音有些喘。

Toni笑了一声，将他的话当做夸奖坦然接受了，“想插进来吗？”

Marco点点头，在他肩膀上吻了一下：“等一等。”

他的手指仍在Toni的后穴抽插探索，想给Toni多做一会扩张以免待会受伤，等他按压到内壁上的一点，Toni蓦然猝不及防地急喘一声，后穴绞着手指收缩了几下，连身体也瞬间绷得紧紧的。Marco知道是自己找对地方了，但又怕一时间对Toni太刺激，只敢对着那一处轻轻揉弄着，这种不彻底的快感让Toni马上不满地呻吟了一声，甚至抬起了臀部去迎合Marco的手指，气息凌乱地催促：“嗯……Marco，已经可以了，快点……”

Marco舔了下自己的嘴唇，索性毫不客气地又加入一根手指，几根手指就这么同时抵着Toni体内最敏感的一点反复摩擦，直到Toni被一波接着一波的前列腺刺激弄得浑身颤抖，Marco才咬着牙将手指撤了出来，将自己的裤子飞快地脱了，便迫不及待地将自己涨得不像话的阳具抵在Toni臀缝间的入口处。

即使还没有进入Toni的身体，光是分身顶端抵在Toni微微收缩的穴口被吮吸一般的刺激就让Marco舒服得轻叹了一声。

Toni不耐烦地又抬高臀部，伸手去摸Marco抵在他臀上那根挺立而灼熱的性器，哑着嗓音道：“插进来啊……”

Marco被他撩得受不了，额角都出了不少汗，下一刻分身便一寸一寸地顶进Toni体内，Toni的后穴还是紧得要命，又湿又热地绞着Marco的阴茎不断收缩着，Marco甚至得努力忍耐着才不至于在进入的过程中就丢脸地射出来，因此进入的过程变得格外的缓慢，等到Marco终于全根没入，顶到Toni体内的最深处时，两人都情不自禁地发出一声难耐又享受的喘息声。

Toni的屁股将Marco夹得舒服得不得了，Marco才刚插进去，便忍不住就着深埋在他体内的姿势在Toni后穴小幅度地抽插起来，粗大的性器反复摩擦着紧致的内壁，前端还不断顶着Toni前列腺的位置，Toni原本还能用手臂撑住自己的上半身，半跪着将臀部抬高，但被操了几下便因为太过激烈的快感而软着身体趴回枕头上，Marco抓着他的腰，下身深入挺动的动作逐渐加快，一次次全根抽出又立刻擺胯重重挺入Toni体内，把Toni撞得只能跟着他的动作前后摇晃，浑身都因为强烈的快感而颤栗起来。

Toni是真的累得不轻，忍不住伸手去摸自己下身硬挺的性器想赶快射出来，谁知道Marco却不断将他的手挥开不让他摸，这让Toni暴躁得要命，焦急地一边呻吟一边骂：“我靠，Marco你他妈的烦不烦……唔嗯……”

“我想把你操射。”Marco在他身后，胸膛磨着他的肩胛骨，俨然有些撒娇的意思，“不行吗？”

Toni直接不解风情地给了他一个白眼，气道：“我想睡觉！”没那个本事就别瞎折腾行不行！

在床上做爱的时候，被催着尽快结束好快点睡觉还真是件挺伤人的事。Marco委曲地瘪着嘴，也不说话，一手探到Toni的胯间，开始撫弄著他的硬挺的陰莖，手指在那脹大的雙囊劃過，Toni一时没忍住，颤抖的呻吟声从口中漏了出来。

Marco一边操弄着他的后穴，一边闷声不吭地给他手淫，连呻吟和喘息都被刻意压抑着。Toni身体上爽是爽了，却也察觉得出来Marco现下这是在跟他闹脾气。Toni想了想，还是没忍住心软地决定拉下脸去哄－－他对这家伙实在好得过分了，大概自己就没什么能舍得拒绝他的。

Toni侧着身体回头看向Marco，有些艰难地往后伸手去摸两人交合的部位，直摸到Marco的性器根部，尽量柔着声音道：“Marco……哈啊……我快射了，你也射进来……”

Marco是戴了套的，Toni这话明显纯粹是为了把人哄高兴而随口胡邹的－－然而依旧对Marco很有效。Marco在他身后的抽插的动作停了一瞬，下一秒便又重又急地重新操進后穴来，在Toni体内一番横冲直撞。

这下Marco也不忍着声音了，一边喊着Toni的名字一边发出粗重的喘息声，Toni被他这样用力地操干几下，便先一步在Marco手里射了出来，后穴因为强烈的快感而不断地收缩痉挛，绞得深埋在他体内的Marco也跟着达到高潮。

Toni因为高潮而有一小会的失神，等缓过来之后，才发现Marco的性器还停留在自己体内没拔出去。

他没好气地说：“你差不多得了啊，拔出去。”

Marco还是觉得自己有些吃亏，委屈兮兮地：“早知道你能让我内射的话我就不戴套了。”

Toni忍住了再度翻白眼的冲动，疲劳加上睡眠不足都让他的意识不甚清晰，却还是耐着性子道：“下次吧，要不然洗完澡都天亮了，Marco我真的好想睡啊……”

他说到最后一个字时，话音都显得软软的没什么力气了，Marco这才有些心疼地从他体内退了出来，又把人抱着亲了亲。

“下次一定能把你操到射。”

Toni在陷入沉睡前听见Marco锲而不舍地说。

 

FIN


End file.
